The present invention relates generally to composite building columns and, more particularly, to an improved low cost, light weight, composite building column which is both decorative and able to withstand substantial compression loads along its longitudinal axis.
Most of the building columns of the prior art are relatively heavy solid structures which serve both supportive and decorative functions. In order to be able to withstand compression loads such as may be encountered in supporting a porch or the like, the columns are generally made from solid wood, solid concrete, or some type of reinforced solid structure. These structures are expensive and difficult to make and they are hard to handle and erect due to their great weight.
Recently, a relatively lightweight decorative building column has been formed from extruded aluminum which can be formed into a hollow column having relatively thick side walls at least 0.060 inches thick which support the compression loads along the longitudinal axis of the column. While these columns represent a significant advance over the prior art, they are still expensive due to the amount of the aluminum required for the thick walls and due to the high cost of the extrusion process. The weight, although reduced, is still considerable rendering such columns difficult to transport, handle and erect. Workmen are required to assemble such columns at the job site. Such columns are not solid so they rattle and sound flimsy and hollow when struck.
While such attempts represent a significant advance over the prior art, the need still exists for a low cost, lightweight, decorative building column wherein the thickness of the material defining the column is greatly reduced so as to minimize the cost yet wherein the strength of the column and its ability to withstand compression loads along its longitudinal axis is increased or at least maintained without increasing the cost or weight of the column. A need continues to exist for a low cost, lightweight column which can be easily made, transported, handled and erected with a minimum of time and effort.
The building column of the present invention overcomes all of the disadvantages of the prior art set forth hereinabove and provides a lightweight, low cost decorative building column which is able to withstand compression loads along its longitudinal axis and which can be easily made, transported, handled and erected with a minimum of time and effort.